Angelsitting
by UnderdogAngel
Summary: Sam and Dean have been called away on a hunt and left Kelsey in charge. She's supposed to keep Alisha and Castiel out of trouble. How hard could that be? Drabble set in the world of my full-length story "Watch The Sky". Co-written by BondSlave.


**Here's a random little oneshot BondSlave and I drabbled out. It's set in the universe of my full-length story "Watch the Sky". This may be giving some things away about that story, but oh well. Just know you were warned, heh.**

**Anyway, this was just for fun. An idea we had that we just **_**had**_** to drabble. Hope at least someone likes it. xD Happy reading!**

**-AngelSitting-**

When Sam and Dean recieved a call from Bobby, no one in the group thought much about it. It would be just _another _hunt. Some monster was out killing people, turning people, or eating people. The usual. But when Dean hung up the phone and started barking out hurried orders to Sam to grab his duffel and get his ass to the Impala, the rest of the group began to think that maybe it wasn't going to be just _another _hunt.

Kelsey, Alisha, and Castiel all stood and eyed the two hunters (who were running around grabbing things and shoving them into their duffles), awaiting their orders. Awaitng an explanation. Awaiting _anything_. But nothing came until Sam was out the door and Dean nearly there.

The older Winchester paused in his tracks, taking a few steps back and turning to look at his three slightly confused comrades. "Okay, look, we gotta go. You guys stay here. Use the credit card to pay for the room. It's on the table. Oh, and Kels, you're in charge. Keep Casper and Castiel out of trouble," he stated in that I'm-not-taking-any-back-talking-crap voice. He eyed her. "I'm trusting you to look after Castiel while I'm gone—"

"Where are you going, Dean?"

Dean ignored the angel's question.

Kelsey just looked completely overwhelmed. She gaped like a fish out of water and gestured at him with small, slender hands in hopes that he would explain exactly what it was that was going on.

"And just make sure Alisha doesn't steal any cats or rearrange anything. I don't wanna get a call about this place being haunted," he snapped as he turned and quickly ran out, motel door slamming upon his exit.

Kelsey's fish-like expression remained long after they'd heard the roar of the Impala's engine fade into the distance. She was in charge? She thought about that for a moment. In charge of _what_? What were a hunter, a ghost, and an angel supposed to do? And why hadn't Sam or Dean given them an explanation? Where were they going that the rest of the team couldn't come with them? She and Alisha (and now Cas) had always gone on hunts. Where was Bobby sending them?

Alisha sighed and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto it. "Well," she said, staring up at the ceiling, "you're in charge, Kels. Entertain us."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and shot her spectral friend a look. "You know I'm a terrible hostess," she said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Alisha.

Castiel looked at the two of them, looking more confused about their situation than he had when Dean had slammed the room's door.

"'I'm trusting you to look after Castiel while I'm gone'," Alisha said, mocking Dean's voice. She laughed. "Makes it sound like he's a puppy he found on the side of the street, not the angel that saved him from Hell."

Kelsey turned her gaze to Castiel to give him an apologetic look, but her expression fell and she tilted her head. "What's wrong, Cas?" she asked.

Castiel looked at her, glanced at the door, then looked back at her. "I do not understand."

Alisha sighed quietly and sat up. "Look, Cas, we know that you're used to zapping yourself everywhere and following after Dean—"

"Only to protect him," Castiel interrupted.

"Yes, of course," Alisha continued, "but you can't do that anymore. You're human now. And relatively inexperienced compared to the rest of us. Or, at least, that's the way Dean might see it. So, basically, we're stuck here till they get back and we just have to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Castiel asked. "I'm not comfortable with that."

"Join the club," Kelsey said, poking a toe into her boot at the foot of the bed.

"There's a Deal With It Club?" Castiel asked curiously.

"It's a figure of speech, Cas," Kelsey said.

"Oh..." he said, nodding. "Then what are we to do until then? How do we go about 'dealing with it'?" he asked, making air quotes.

Kelsey opened her mouth, hand waving exasperatedly, prepared to tell the former angel that she didn't have a clue when a loud yet low rumbling sound erupted from Castiel's midsection.

Alisha grinned, eyeing the angel, who looked down at his stomach, hands resting against it before looking up at the two girls with wide blue eyes. She almost laughed but held it back as she turned to look at Kelsey. "Well, first things first. We should get some food."

Kelsey nodded. She was pretty hungry as well. In fact, she couldn't remember when she'd last eaten. Was it in Arizona or Nevada? She slid from the bed and crossed to the table, picking up the credit card with the fake name that Dean had left behind with them. "Food sounds pretty good right about now." She glanced over at Castiel, who still looked a little confused. He'd been eating for nearly a week now, but the noises that his stomach made every once in awhile seemed to still catch him off guard.

"Yay, food! That means we get to get out of this smelly old motel room. Wheeeeee!" Alisha cheered, spinning in small tight circles while circling Castiel who was watching her brows furrowed slightly.

Kelsey assumed he wasn't exactly sure why the ghost girl was circling him. She smiled at Castiel. "She circles people she likes."

Castiel eyed the ghost curiously and cautiously, only nodding in reply.

Kelsey laughed softly as she tied up her boots and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, you two. There's gotta be a decent place to eat around here." She led the way out of the motel room, locking the door behind them.

"Could we have hamburgers?" Castiel asked as he waited for Kelsey to catch up.

"You can order whatever you want, Cas," Alisha said. "You know that."

"And we all know how much you love hamburgers," Kelsey said. "I can't think of a single restaurant in America that doesn't serve some kind of burger, so the odds of you getting one tonight are high."

Castiel allowed himself a small smile and nodded. "Very well."

Alisha, who, since leaving the motel room, had made herself invisible to all but Kelsey and Castiel, continued flying circles around the two, smiling widely about being out in the open. Being cooped up in old motel rooms was certainly not her cup of tea. Whose was it, really? But not being able to sleep made their time in the rooms pass even more slowly. It was always nice to get out into the fresh air, even if she couldn't breathe it.

"I apologize that I cannot transport us to our destination," Castiel spoke up. "It would be much easier than walking everywhere."

"Cas, it's not your fault," Kelsey assured. "You don't have to apologize to us just because you lost your mojo. Besides, walking is good exercise. And if you're going to make hamburgers a main part of your human diet, you need all the exercise you can get." Castiel had yet to fully understand why eating food caused one to gain weight, but he would surely see soon enough.

The trio moved along into town, where Alisha spotted a family diner that was just up their alley. She landed next to Kelsey on the ground, making herself visible once more as they went inside the restaurant.

A young, smiling waitress greeted them. "How're you folks today?" she asked.

"Hungry," Castiel replied.

The waitress laughed, and Kelsey and Alisha were glad she hadn't thought Castiel was being rude or sarcastic. Sometimes his honesty could be interpreted that way.

"Well, good! 'Cause we've got the best burgers around. Come on back and I'll get you a table." She grabbed up three menus and started towards the dining area of the restaurant.

Castiel lightly gripped Kelsey's arm above her wrist. "Did you hear her, Kelsey? The best burgers around," he said, quietly yet rather excitedly.

Kelsey smiled. She didn't have the heart to tell him that most restaurants said that. "I'm sure you won't be disappointed then, Cas."

Castiel nodded intensely. He never liked joking when it came to burgers, so of course he took the waitress' claim seriously.

Alisha smiled and shook her head a little at Kelsey. Never one to burst her friends' bubbles...

"Here you go," the waitress said, laying their menus down onto the table of the booth they'd been assigned. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she asked as Kelsey scooted over and Castiel scooted in next to her, leaving Alisha sitting opposite them. She didn't seem to mind sitting directly in the center of her seat though so Kelsey didn't let it get to her either.

"Umm, just water thanks," Kelsey said with a smile as she picked up her menu.

The waitress jotted her order down on her little pad before looking at Castiel, who had mimicked Kelsey and picked up his menu. He actually hadn't eaten _at _arestaurant before. He'd merely gotten his food from drive-thrus or from Chinese food places that had delivered to their motel room.

He looked from the menu to the waitress to Alisha, who was smiling at him. It seemed that the ghost girl was _always _smiling at him. Kelsey nudged him and he glanced at her before returning his attention to the ever-patient waitress. "I'll have a Pepsi," he stated.

The waitress nodded and jotted that down as well. Cas wasn't even sure what a Pepsi was. It was just the first thing under the drink section of his menu that he'd spotted. He wondered if it tasted any good.

"I'd like a chocolate milkshake, and a Pepsi as well," Alisha stated in a tone that left no room for questioning.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," the waitress said with a smile before leaving them to look over their menus.

Kelsey quickly skimmed over the menu, searching for anything that didn't have chicken, beef, or any other sort of meat in it. That never left her with many choices at diners, but she made do. Beggars couldn't be choosers, after all.

Castiel, on the other hand, was still on the first page of his menu, reading everything under the food titles. "How do you choose one thing?" he wondered aloud. "They give you far too many choices."

"I thought you wanted a burger, Cas?" Alisha asked.

"I do," he replied. "But I don't see it anywhere."

Kelsey leaned over and carefully turned the page of his menu for him.

"You mean there's more?" he asked, blue eyes wide.

"There's always more than one page to menus," Alisha said.

"Unlike you," Kelsey said, "most people can never have enough choices."

Cas furrowed his brow and shook his head—his definite "I will never understand humans" face. Then he smiled a little as his eyes landed on the word he'd been looking for. _Hamburger._

The waitress returned then, setting their drinks in front of them on the table. "Have you made your decisions, folks?" she asked.

Kelsey glanced at Cas. It certainly looked like he had made his choice. She nodded. "Yes, I think we have."

"Alright," the waitress said, pulling out her pad of paper again. "I'll start with you, miss." She nodded at Alisha.

Alisha swallowed her mouthful of chocolate shake and said, "I'd like a bacon cheeseburger with fries, please."

The waitress wrote that down, then turned to look at Cas. "And you, sir?"

Cas looked at his menu, then leaned over a little closer to Kelsey. "Am I allowed to order more than one?" he asked quietly.

Kelsey laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, Cas, go ahead."

He nodded and looked up at the waitress. "Two hamburgers, please."

The waitress nodded as she wrote that down. "And you, hon?" she asked Kelsey.

"Grilled cheese with fries, please," Kelsey said, passing the waitress their menus.

"Okay," the waitress said, smiling. "I'll be back with your food." And she walked away.

Cas looked at Kelsey. "You didn't order a hamburger." He said it like she'd broken some unspoken law.

"Of course," Kelsey said. "Cas, I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

He tilted his head. "Why not? It's not a sin to eat animals."

"I'm aware," she said. "It's just a choice I made."

"Are you uncomfortable with eating things that were once alive? Things that you might view as, how you say, cute?"

"She just doesn't eat meat," Alisha cut in, trying not to sound too harsh. "She just grew up that way."

Cas looked at Kelsey again. "Were your parents part of the youth movements of the 60s—hippies?"

"Not that I know of," Kelsey said, thinking about that for a moment. "Though my mother often said I would've been at home in the 60s."

"You probably wouldn't have been," Cas said. "It was dirty and unhappy, to my knowledge."

"Can we change the subject?" Kelsey asked, looking at Alisha. She didn't want Cas going into stories of the drug-and-sex-laced history of the 1960s right there in the diner.

Alisha nodded and leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her knuckles while looking around at the people in the diner. Something akin to longing surfaced in her dull eyes. Kelsey noticed it. She still found it strange to really look at Alisha's eyes, even when she looked as she did now. Alive. Pale, but alive. It was all fake though. A lie.

Kelsey often had to remind herself that her friend wasn't alive. Hadn't been for years. Perhaps that was why she always found it a bit uncomfortable to gaze into her friend dull hazel eyes. They weren't real. They were a pale imitation of previously bright, living eyes. Windows to her friend's soul. When she looked into those eyes, she couldn't see anything. Nothing deeper than the surface.

Castiel seemed oblivious to it, merely looking between the two girls and the other humans in the diner. His brow furrowed at the inhabitants of one table, and he prodded Kelsey in the shoulder.

Kelsey started, snapping out of her thoughts and observations of her friend.

"That woman over there," Cas said, nodding at the table a few over from them.

Alisha and Kelsey followed his gaze. At the table sat a young woman, probably a couple years older than them. Next to her in a high chair sat a baby, who was crying his little heart out. The mother looked frazzled, tired. No, exhausted.

"What about her?" Kelsey asked, turning back to look at Cas.

"Why does she look so confused?" he asked. "Is it the crying child?"

"That's generally cause for any mother to be confused," Alisha said.

"The child obviously wants something," he continued.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know what," Alisha said.

"Babies can't speak like we do, Cas," Kelsey said. "All they know how to do is cry when they want something. She's confused because she doesn't know what will calm him down."

Cas looked over at the woman and her baby for a few more moments. "I'm sure a hamburger would make him happy."

Alisha and Kelsey smiled at each other. "Yeah, Cas," Kelsey said. "I'm sure it would."

The waitress came back then with their food, and hunger took precedence over everything else. Once the waitress had gotten out of the way, they all descended on their food. They ate with little conversation in-between bites, just a few words here or there from Cas about how good his burger was and Kelsey and Alisha laughing a little at his enthusiasm.

As their food started dwindling and they started slowing down to savor the last bits of their meal Alisha glanced up, licking at her thumb and index finger. "Hey, Kelsey, do you think after dinner, I could go out to the local cemetary for a little bit?"

Kelsey blinked, taking a sip of her water to clear away a bit of bread that hadn't gone down her throat all the way. Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I just really wanna be alone for a little bit if that's okay."

Kelsey bit the inside of her cheek. Dean had left her in charge of Castiel and Alisha, but at the same time she wanted to trust her friend not to get into trouble.

She glanced at Castiel, who was paying attention but still working on chewing a mouthful of burger.

She looked back at her ghostly friend. "Yeah, okay," she said with a smile. She didn't think it was really fair to force Alisha back into the motel room right after dinner, and she wanted to believe that she could trust her friend to not get into trouble. After all, what kind of trouble could she get into at a cemetary?

Alisha gave a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." Then she went back to finishing her burger that she couldn't taste.

What was left of their dinner continued in much the same manner—Cas asking a few questions between bites of burger and Kelsey and Alisha doing their best to answer him as they finished their own food.

The waitress came back around, asking anyone if they wanted dessert as she cleared away their plates. They all politely declined. (Well, actually, Cas said, "I do not require frozen dairy covered in metled chocolate, thank you," but it was polite nonetheless.) The waitress just laughed again and laid down the check on the table. Kelsey handed her the card Dean had left them before she could walk away, and she said she would return with the recepit to sign.

"Where are we going now?" Cas asked.

Kelsey cast Alisha a glance, then looked back at Cas. "Well, Alisha's going out for a bit, and I imagine Sam and Dean would want us to keep a bit of a low profile. So...I guess you and I will go back to the motel."

The waitress approached then, raising an eyebrow as she set down the card and receipt. Kelsey blushed and sheepishly signed the receipt with the fake name on the card and scooted it back over toward the waitress.

Alisha suppressed a laugh. People always got so touchy when there was mention of a man and a woman going to a motel. If only the waitress knew that she was most likely assuming things about two awkward virgins.

"You folks have a good night," she said, picking up the receipt.

"Thanks," Alisha said, scooting out of the booth.

Cas followed after her, looking a bit confused, and Kelsey followed them, still blushing. Cas fell into step next to Kelsey and asked, "Is there something strange about us going to a motel?"

Kelsey stiffened and restrained from slapping a hand over Cas' mouth.

Alisha laughed as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"Never mind, Cas," Kelsey said, wrapping her open jacket tighter around her.

Alisha put a hand on Kelsey's shoulder, sending a new chill down her spine. "I'll be back at the hotel in a bit, okay?"

Kelsey nodded. "Be careful."

She gave her a knowing smile. "I think you need to be more careful than I do."

Kelsey smiled and nodded. "Right."

Alisha nodded, then she disappeared.

Kelsey shivered slightly. "Come on, Cas. Let's get back before we freeze."

"It would techinically be impossible for you to freeze," Cas stated, "unless you actually passed out."

Kelsey laughed softly and shook her head. _Oh, Cas..._

**;;;;;**

Upon returning to the motel room, Kelsey jumped onto the bed she shared with Alisha, pulled out the novel she'd been reading for the past few days, and turned to the bookmarked page. She was dully aware of Castiel standing not too far from the end of the bed, stiffly looking at her, no doubt wondering what he should do while she read. A few minutes and three paragraphs later, she vaguely saw him move from his spot over to the other side of the room.

A few more minutes later, odd instrumental music quietly filled the motel room. Kelsey's brows furrowed a bit, realizing that Castiel had turned on the television before she returned her focus to the book.

A chapter later, Kelsey was startled by a loud moan that filled the room. She blinked. When had the channel changed? She remembered listening to a comedy show not too long ago. She lowered her book and glanced over at the television before throwing the book over her face and holding out her hand like a shield.

"Oh, OH, what, what Cas!" she stammered out. She peeked sidelong at the angel, who was sitting on the other bed, remote still lifted (obviously he'd been channel surfing), his head tilted to one side, blue eyes a little wide. "Cas! Why are you watching porn?"

Castiel's head only tilted more.

"Is it morally acceptable to have a children's program only one channel lower than a porn station?" he asked curiously.

Kelsey slid off of the bed, book still firmly hiding the television screen from her eyes. She flailed her hand and Castiel handed over the remote. She clicked the down button and the motel room was immediately filled with the sound of _Spongebob Squarepants_. She threw the remote down and lowered the book with a huff. "No, Cas, it is not."

"Oh," Cas said, nodding at this new information. Then he looked back at the TV, looking at the talking yellow sponge and pink starfish on the screen.

Kelsey sighed heavily, slapping her face lightly. She sat back on her bed, setting the book aside for a few moments. _Porn,_ she thought incredulously. _PORN. Dean's certainly gotten to him, that's all I can say. Not saying that Sam's really any more of a saint, but, GEEZ, at least Sam watches it when he's sure he's alone! Geez!_ She forced herself to focus on the TV, telling herself that it was, at that moment, more important to worry about Spongebob's problem of the day than her own embarrassment.

"How does the square sponge bathe if he lives in the ocean?" Cas wondered aloud.

Kelsey shook her head. "I've been asking myself that same question for years, Cas. I don't think anyone knows."

Cas tilted his head slightly. "This show defies many well-known laws of physics and nature."

Kelsey nodded. "It's a cartoon. It's meant to break rules. And this is nothing. If you _really_ wanna see rule-breaking, watch _Looney Toons_."

He looked at her. "What could be interesting in a show about crazed musical tunes?"

"N-No, it's T-o-o-n-s. Short for 'cartoons'. There's a rabbit and a duck, a cat, a canary, a coyote, a road-runner..."

Cas just looked even more confused.

Kelsey looked back at the screen. "I'll show you sometime, Cas. When we're in a hotel with a little better cable choices."

**;;;;;**

An hour of Spongebob later, Castiel craned his neck and glanced over Kelsey's head (she'd settled on the bed beside him, watching the cartoon and trying to explain what she could when he asked) before looking back to the television.

"Alisha has returned," he stated simply, causing Kelsey to blink and look over at the door. A moment later, the door opened and Alisha walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. Kelsey frowned at her and Alisha with wide eyes pointed behind her.

"There were people out there, so I thought it would be weird if I just walked through the wall."

"Ah."

Alisha joined them on the bed, sitting between them only further back, crossing her ankles.

"What are we watching?" she asked curiously as the commercial ended and the show came back on.

"A car-tune about an illogical sponge and a mentally handicapped starfish," Castiel deadpanned, making Kelsey choke on her own saliva and Alisha burst out laughing. Castiel blinked and glanced between the two, wondering exactly why his statement was funny. He was simply stating the truth.

"_Spongebob_," Kelsey said, catching her breath.

"Right, right," Alisha said, nodding and smiling.

Kelsey looked at Alisha for a moment. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Alisha smiled widely. "I'm perfectly fine." She leaned over and started gently biting on Kelsey's shoulder, causing Kelsey to laugh.

Castiel raised a concerned eyebrow. "Alisha, while I'm aware that you cannot feel hunger, don't you feel it rather improper to eat your best friend?"

Alisha laughed. "I'm just nomming on her, Cas. I'm not eating her."

"Alisha wouldn't eat me," Kelsey assured. "Don't worry."

Castiel didn't look convinced, but turned his attention back to the TV anyway.

They continued watching for another hour, continuing to answer Cas' questions and explain to him why something was funny, when Kelsey's cell phone started ringing. She slid off the bed and walked over to pick up her phone from the table across the room. She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kelsey."

"Hey, Sam," she said, turning to face Cas and Alisha, who had perked up a bit at the mention of one of the boys. "You sound tired. Everything okay?"

Sam sighed shortly. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Mind telling me what Bobby called you out there for?" she asked, her voice gentle and demanding all at once.

"We'll tell you later," he promised. "It was no big deal, really."

_Why do I seriously doubt that?_ she wondered.

"Anyway, how're things there?"

"Perfectly fine," Kelsey replied.

"No, it's not," Castiel said.

"Why isn't it fine, Cas?" Kelsey asked him.

"Because the manic-depressive cephalopod has just left the place of crustacean burgers in a rage, and now the marine diatom will be able to steal the highly guarded formula."

"...Okay, what the hell, Kelsey?" Dean asked.

"Oh, am I on speaker?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes," Dean said, "now what the hell?"

"Sounds like you guys are being attacked by sea creatures," Sam said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "We're watching _Spongebob_."

"What's _Spongebob_?" Dean asked.

Kelsey knew the look on Sam's face must've somewhat resembled her own. "Never mind," Sam said.

"Anyway, Kels, just calling to let you know we're on our way back to the motel," Dean said. "So just keep Casper from getting Cas into trouble for a little while longer."

"No problem," she said. "Drive safe."

"See you soon," Sam said. "Bye."

"Bye." Kelsey hung up and set her phone back on the table. "They should be back soon." She laid back down on the bed next to Alisha.

"Did they give you any explanation as to why they left?" Castiel asked.

Kelsey shook her head. "Said they'd explain later."

Alisha sighed. _Typical Winchesters..._

By the time Spongebob ended, it was well into the night. And Alisha, being who she was, decided it was time to get serious. She closed all of the blinds and turned off the lights, then turned to gaze back at the other two, her dull dead eyes glowing eerily in the near darkness. Now the only light came from the television set.

"Alright, children. Time we have a little bit of _real_ fun," she said with an eerie smile.

Kelsey felt her pulse spike. What was her friend up to? "Alisha?"

The ghost didn't answer as she snatched up the remote and blocked the television from the angel and hunter's view. Kelsey and Castiel exchanged glances. Kelsey didn't fail to note the slightly confused, if not slightly alarmed, expression on the angel's face. Both stiffened when the ghost girl turned back around and grinned perhaps the most frightening grin Kelsey had ever seen on her friend's face.

"This will be _so _much fun!" she then disappeared, taking the remote with her. The bed dipped behind them and both Castiel and Kelsey looked back. Alisha was obviously there, but she was invisible to the eye. Turning back to the television, which had gone completely black, Kelsey felt her pulse spike again. Green fog wafted onto the screen, obviously well done CGI, and lightly flared, the sound of thunder eminating from the television sets speakers. The LGF Lions Gate Films logo appeared. Kelsey wiped her sweaty palms against her pants. The opening credits were silent as far as Kelsey could tell, but the tilt of Castiel's head made her wonder if perhaps the audio was just too quiet for her to perceive.

Soon, she could hear the sound of water. The gentle sound of water filled the room as the image of a young man appeared on the screen breifly. He appeared to be underwater. Once he'd faded, the title appeared, the letters swaying and flowing as though they were resting upon the water themselves. _SAW_. Once the title disappeared, the image of the young man appeared again, with something (Kelsey assumed it was a necklace of some kind) floating in the water. The boy lifted his face from the water, coughing and spluttering, catching the drain with his toe to drain the water away. He was in a filthy tub, the room around him dark and Kelsey could have sworn she got the briefest flash of a chain and lock on the mans ankle. Her shoulders tensed. What were they watching?The glowing thing Kelsey had assumed was a necklace was dragged down the drain as the man pulled himself from the tub, falling to the dirty tiled floor with a wet smack, his shoulders still heaving as he coughed.

Kelsey felt Castiel shift beside her as the man on the screen got up. He was in fact chained. He tugged at the chain and called for help in the highest pitched voice Kelsey had ever heard come from a man's mouth.

"From the way he is flailing, are we to assume that he cannot see?" Castiel asked in an oddly quiet voice.

Kelsey wiped her hands again. "Maybe. Maybe the room is too dark," she mumbled back as the man questioned if he was dead. Kelsey twitched as a deeper voice stated that the man was not dead. She grimaced as the man swore. Castiel too seemed to dislike the fowl language, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

The deeper voice confirmed that he'd found something and a moment later, bright lights started switching on in the dark, dirty room, momentarily blinding the man that they could see on the screen. Once the lights were on and the man could see, the screen showed another man.

This man was blonde, whereas the first had short brown or black hair. As both blearily gazed at each other, the blonde looked down to see a body, the head a bloody mess, red blood glistening on the dirty, tiled floor.

Kelsey jumped, her shoulder bumping into Castiel's as she scooted closer. "What the heck!" she hissed.

The man's face looked as though it had been torn at by a bear or some other large predator. In one hand, the man held what looked to be a recorder. In the other, some type of gun. Kelsey felt her stomach turn as the black-haired man vomited. When the black-haired man then asked, "What the f— is this?", Kelsey was begining to wonder the same thing.

Alisha merely grinned slightly, looking at the screen in mild amusement.

As the movie continued and turned more twisted and bloody, Castiel and Kelsey moved closer and closer to each other. Everytime there was a bang or a scream or another gush of blood, Kelsey would yelp and bury her face in Cas' shoulder. Cas didn't say much, remaining silent as his eyes grew wider and wider with each new horror that appeared on the TV.

Kelsey hated horror movies, it was true. But she'd always had an odd fascination with them. She had a hard time taking her eyes away, even though she knew watching would mean at least a week of sleepless nights and burying her face in pillows while telling herself to think "happy thoughts." This movie was no different, although, with the amount of gore flowing across the screen, she found it a little bit easier tearing her gaze away from it.

Castiel had never seen a horror movie, and just stared with his ever-widening eyes while wondering what sort of human had come up with this idea of "entertainment."

Alisha had a bit of a thing for (certain) horror movies. She wasn't as easily scared as her friend, and enjoyed watching them. Although, even though her two friends were scared out of their wits, she was finding this movie to be a disappointment, and, frankly, rather stupid.

The movie just went on and on. There seemed to be no end to the forced self-mutilation of Jigsaw's "game." And it was during the "game" that Sam and Dean returned to the room. Kelsey and Castiel were so focused on their own terror that they didn't even hear them come in. Alisha noticed, but pretended to ignore them.

Sam and Dean looked at Cas and Kelsey, then at the TV, then back at them. From the choice of movie, it didn't take much questioning to figure out the duo's current position. Kelsey was curled up in Castiel's lap, clutching the front of his trench coat in her hand and poised to turn her head to his chest at the sign of anything scary. Castiel was pressed up against the headboard, holding onto her tightly and drawing his knees up to him as far as they could go. His eyes were wider than they'd ever seen them. In fact, he looked ready to burst out sobbing any moment.

Alisha sat near the end of the bed, grinning widely. She'd never looked so pleased with herself.

Sam folded his arms over his chest. "So I take it Alisha's the one that decided to watch this garbage?" He gave Alisha a look.

Cas and Kelsey jumped a little, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, hi," Alisha said casually. "Didn't hear you boys come in."

Another scream broke out from the TV's speakers, and Kelsey turned and buried her face in Castiel's chest, shaking.

Dean gave a short sigh. "Oh, come on, Kels! You're a hunter! You've seen worse firsthand! This is just pathetic."

"I know!" she whimpered. "I know I'm pathetic! Don't remind me!"

"And Cas..."

Cas looked at him, eyes filled with fear. "I do not enjoy this form of entertainment."

Dean sighed.

"Just someone please find the remote!" came Kelsey's small voice. "Alisha's hidden it somewhere and she won't let us get close enough to the TV to turn it off."

"So much for leaving her in charge," Dean mumbled.

Sam just shrugged.

Dean gave Alisha a look. "Come on, Alisha. Hand it over."

Alisha blinked at him innocently.

"You really gonna make Kelsey and Cas suffer through the rest of this?"

She smiled. "But it's so much fun getting her all worked up like this. Cas, too. They're both so cute!"

"I thought you hated seeing her like this," Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

Alisha shook her head a little. "Come on. It's a _movie_. It's not like this guy's gonna come after her. Jigsaw's not real!"

"Thank Heaven he's not!" Kelsey said.

"Anyway," Dean said, "Alisha, change the channel, huh? We've got enough living nightmares, we don't need Kelsey having 'em about fictional monsters."

Alisha sighed heavily. "Oh, fine..." She pulled the remote out from between the mattresses and clicked over to a nature show about meerkats. "Happy?"

"We are," Sam said, "but they still look horrified."

Kelsey and Cas hadn't moved a muscle, and just sat there, clinging to each other.

Alisha crawled over to them, putting a hand on Kelsey's shoulder. "Kels, I turned it off. Breathe."

"How'd you know I wasn't breathing?" Kelsey asked.

"I always know." She looked at Cas. "You too, Cas. The movie's not real. You can calm down." She started prying their hands off each other. Both their muscles ached from being tense for so long. Alisha pushed Kelsey over onto their bed, where Kelsey promptly hugged a pillow to her chest and curled up into a ball.

"Fantastic," Dean said dryly. "That's all we need—Catatonic Kelsey."

"It's not my fault!" Kelsey snapped from behing her pillow shield. "It was all well and good until Cas decided to watch porn and Alisha decided it'd be fun to get the crap scared out of us!"

"Porn?" Sam asked.

"Cas, you were watching porn?" Dean asked, his tone sounding not unlike that of an incredulous parent.

"I was surfing the channels and it came up near a children's network," Cas explained, fear still evident in his eyes. "I am not at fault."

"You stayed on the channel for at least five minutes," Kelsey claimed.

Sam shook his head.

Dean smirked, but shook it away. Watching porn with Kelsey in the room? _Not cool, Cas._ "Kels, you can't handle one ghost and one angel for _one_ evening?"

"You try keeping a mischievous spirit—not to mention an inexperienced angel— in line for an _hour_ and then come talk to me, Dean Winchester!


End file.
